Once Upon Two Wishes
by jtruge
Summary: AU.Harry and Hermione wish upon a shooting star. Things change forever in their lives. They must fall into their new roles while trying to change some things back to the way they were. It's different in the new world. Good different. Bad different HBP spl
1. The Wish

I don't own any Harry Potter...lovely JK does...YAY for the 7th book coming out

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Wishes**

Harry liked coming down here to the dock at night. He loved how the moonlight shimmered on the rippling waves. The quiet coo of an owl, the chirp of a cricket, the rustle overhead from birds in the trees, all gave comfort to Harry. He knew there wouldn't be many more nights to enjoy this.

He pushed the thought from his mind as a fish nipped the surface nearby creating ripples. The cold water gently lapped against Harry's unsuspecting toes making him curl them in out of the water's reach.

As he was about to lie back and admire the stars more closely he heard gentle footsteps on the path behind him. Without turning to look, he knew it was Hermione.

She came down here often to find Harry gazing up at the stars. They had had many conversations on this dock that had opened up a vulnerability that not many had every known. No one had gotten so close to The Boy Who Lived. No one knew the things that went through his head, the things Hermione knew.

Hermione came up beside him and laid down next to him. And, there they lay for hours gazing at the stars without much conversation.

Then, they saw it…a shooting star.

"Make a wish Harry!" Hermione said as she closed her eyes to make her own wish, _I wish time would go back to when Ron was still alive and we were still at Hogwarts._

Harry watched Hermione whispering something and then turned his attention back to the shooting star and made his own wish, _I wish it had been Neville._

When Harry opened his eyes he looked around and his heart sunk. Nothing was different. Hermione was still sitting next to him. He moved his hand up to his forehead and felt his scar. _Still there,_ he thought to himself.

He turned to see Hermione's eyes glistening with tears.

"I miss him so much!" she said as she laid here head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know."

Ron had died right after finding the last horcrux. The spells and dark enchantments put on Hufflepuff's Cup killed Ron instantly. He had had no chance.

It had already been two months since his death. Harry was not ready to face Voldemort, especially after the death of his best friend.

Harry turned to see that Hermione had slipped off his choulder and was asleep next to him. He conjured two blankets and draped one over Hermione while covering himself with the other.

He lay on his back while thoughts drifted through his mind. It was not long before he too was asleep next to Hermione. Little did they know, their lives were about to be changed forever.


	2. Wishes Come True

don't own any of it...jk owns it...obviously

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Wishes Come True**

Visions of Ginny swam through Harry's dreams that night. He was definitely in love. But it couldn't be. He wouldn't put her in that kind of danger, he loved her too much. Obviously, she disagreed with Harry's thinking. She hardly spoke to him at Ron's funeral.

Next to him, Hermione dreamt of Ron and the days she used to spend with him on this very dock.

They would come down to the dock on sunny afternoons and spend hours upon hours with each other. They had deep conversations, when they weren't having heated snogging sessions of course. They made pacts time and time again that they wouldn't make out every moment time allotted them, but passion wouldn't let them. They truly had been in love.

Harry and Hermione lay there dreaming, completely oblivious to the world changing around them. Even the animals didn't seem to notice the earth begin to shake as the first rays of sunlight hit the lake. The shaking became more and more violent and the world around them began to rock back and forth. Soon the earth rocked completely upside down.

Harry woke with a start; it was almost like he'd been having this terrible nightmare that the world was turning upside down. He shook the thought from his mind as he realized he was not on the dock anymore. The more he looked around, he realized he was in his room at Grimmauld Place, and most disturbing of all, next to Hermione.

As he looked around the room, he saw pictures of Dean, Seamus, Ron, Neville, and himself. They were all standing in the press box at the world cup. It looked as if Fudge had his arm around Neville and his free hand was shaking Neville's hand. As he looked around, he found some of his school books from his sixth year lying around on the dresser and night stand. His room looked nice and in order, there was nothing out of place except for the school books and a pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed.

He looked at the clothes and then back to the bed where Hermione had woken and sat up.

Harry gasped. Hermione was wearing only her bra and underwear, and he glanced at himself to find he only had on a pair of boxers.

Hermione noticed this as well as she covered her self and screamed. Harry jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on his pants and shirt as Hermione quickly did the same.

"What are you screaming about?" Sirius popped his head in the room. "Oh," he said as he popped right back out seeing Hermione still trying to get dressed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked in staggering breathes, and that's when he saw them. A bunch of pictures hung above the bed where in most he and Hermione were hugging and in one particular one, kissing.

"Oh My God," Hermione said as her hand went to her head and she fainted.

Harry quickly ran to her side and panicked, he didn't know what to do. He saw a glass of water on the night stand and grabbed it and threw it on her face. She came back to reality.

"What's happened?" she said, her hands trembling now.

"I don't know." Harry said helping her to her feet.

"Wait, you don't think it could be…" Hermione didn't have to finish her sentence, they both realized what this all meant.

"No," Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"It has to be,"

"It can't be,"

"It is,"

"Is it?" Harry was letting his curiosity take over.

"I think so."

Harry went and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He was mulling this over when the thought hit him.

"Then…then Sirius is still alive…and….and that means…my parents are still alive!" Harry was beginning to get excited. All the possibilities this new world held for him was almost too overwhelming.

"Harry," Hermione cautioned, "don't get your hopes up."

"Hermione," Harry said so matter-of-factly, "that was Sirius. That means my parents are still alive. If Voldemort wasn't after my parents then there was no secret keeper. There was no concealment charm. My parents aren't dead and I must still live in Godric's Hollow…unless we've moved," Harry doubted this last part very much.

"Harry, things are different here, I mean, look at you and me. We don't like each other, let alone sleep with each other." Harry nodded his head in agreement with this. "But, just because some things are different, doesn't mean everything is. By the looks of it, we're in our sixth year and we're in the same classes." She held up Harry's potion book and leafed through it. She opened it and saw the same scribbles as the half-blood prince had had.

"See, you still have his book, which if your parents _are_ around," she hesitated, "I might just have to tell them about it."

"Oh come off the stupid book, will you? Let's see what's different in this world!" Harry headed out the bedroom without another thought.

He came down the stairs to see Fred and George in a corner of the living room looking excited about something hidden in the shadows.

"What are you two doing?"

"Shh Harry, come here and we'll show you." Fred hissed motioning him over.

Harry cam over to see them looking at a strange animal. "What's this for?"

"It's for our Skiving Snack boxes," they said in unison.

"Oh," Harry thought a moment then asked, "Who gave you the money for your shop?"

Fred and George looked alarmed. "Well, bloke, you did," they scooped up the creature, patted him on the shoulders, and left him there dumbfounded.

Hermione was coming down the stairs just to see Fred and George leave the room heading into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I still gave them the money for their joke shop."

"Huh." Hermione was bewildered, but then she realized, "Hey, it's just like I said. Some things are different and some things are the same."

"So do you think I won the triwizard tournament?"

"Unlikely, because no one would've been trying to kill you so they wouldn't have slipped your name in the goblet, and you obviously still weren't of age. Maybe you just gave it to them out of your gold from your parents." Hermione said looking at Harry as he should have figured that out on his own.

"But if my parents are alive, then how would I get the gold without them knowing?" Harry's face fell just as he said it. "You don't think…"

"I don't know Harry," she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"You don't think their dead, do you?" he blinked back tears.

She didn't have time to say anything when Sirius came in from the kitchen laughing. "Oh," his face sobered up, "Is everything alright between you two? You both looked a little harassed earlier."

"Oh!" is all Harry could get out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, Hermione did.

"I think so; things are just a bit…odd right now."

"Oh," Sirius said with a twinkling in his eye, "I know just what you mean!" And with that he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

000

Hours later after talking to various people and many attempts to get them to see a healer, Harry and Hermione collapsed on their bed.

"I can't believe my mum and dad are at St. Mungo's, they ended up just like Neville's parents." Harry said, a knot forming in his stomach. He remembered Sirius's face was mixed with sadness and confusion when he had asked him where his parents were.

"I know. It seems like nothing's really changed except it's Neville instead of you."

"Except that Sirius isn't wanted for mass murder and Wormtail was found out to be the traitor that he was."

"That's definitely a plus."

"Yeah." Harry chuckled and fell silent.

They lay there next to one another in an awkward silence.

"There are a few other things that are different." Harry said after a while.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, Ron's kind of an ass kisser, especially around Neville. Did you notice that?"

"Yeah," Hermione said trying not to look too upset about this. "And, Neville's a bit different too."

"A bit big headed if I might say so myself."

"I'd have to agree." They laughed at this.

"Oh, and there's one more thing that's different." Harry said sitting up on a shoulder to look at Hermione.

"What?"

"Us."

She just looked at him for a while then said, "I know. It's just so…weird."

"I know."

"But I guess if we're in this world, we have to play the part."

"I guess so."

"Maybe we should practice being a couple."

Harry looked a little embarrassed by this but reluctantly agreed. Hermione looked a little embarrassed too as she leaned forward slowly. Harry tapped his fingers on the bed nervously and leaned a little closer. It was only moments before there lips would touch and they'd be kissing. Hermione inched forward and Harry leaned in a bit more…


End file.
